United we stand Divided we fall(25th PR anniversary special)
by TheCloudsOfImagination
Summary: Mick plans a surprise birthday party for Brody's 17th birthday- a reunion with all the previous power ranger teams. The surprise is spoiled by a growing friction between the previous ranger teams and Ninja Steel as they duke out with a monster who eats all kinds of metal and duplicates himself. Will they win or is it the end? 25th anniversary special...enjoy!(Complete)
1. A birthday surprise

**_Hello everyone...so I am up with a new story. I have been thinking of writing a new story for the 25th anniversary of power rangers. And this story was requested by retro mania. The idea belongs to him/her. I just have given words to it._** ** _So I hope you enjoy and do review!_**

* * *

 **I don't own PR**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1- A Birthday Surprise_**

It was the day...finally the day Mick was waiting for so long. It was exactly 1 min and 10 sec away. Finally Brody would be turning 17.

 _Mick and the others have been planning to give Brody the best surprise ever to make the beautiful day more memorable. Everyone was very excited and anxious on how he will react seeing the gifts they have bought._

 _Mick had been brainstorming for days on what gift Brody should be given so that it would be a lifetime treasure as well as a great memory for him. He had asked for help from everyone and everyone suggested something to be bought but that didn't interest him. He wanted something sensitive to gift him, something that touches the heart because he himself believed that gestures and warm wishes were what matters and not something extravagant or luxurious._

 _Every gift was already wrapped and hidden and no one discussed about them in front of Brody._

 _It was only until that day's morning that a fabulous idea struck Mick's head and a grin plastered his face as the perfect birthday present came to his mind. He knew that it was gonna be the best birthday Brody's ever had._

 _Since the plan and surprise was big, he needed help and for that he took the help of Sarah, Preston, Calvin, Hayley, Levi and Redbot but only revealing the part of organizing a grand party and not the latter one, because he wanted it to be a surprise for them all._

 _They all coordinated well and booked a grand hall for the midnight birthday celebration._

 _"Wow Mick, it's great!", Sarah exclaimed grinning looking at the decorations once they were complete._

 _"Thank you", Mick replied himself admiring the beautiful red decorations all around the place._

Just 40 seconds more and it would be twelve. Mick was nervous because all he wanted was for his plan to go well. Everyone was outside Brody's door, well dressed, well except the Birthday Boy himself, who was in deep sleep, completely unaware of the surprises awaiting him.

"He is gonna like my gift no?", asked Preston nervously.

"Oh, don't worry, he will love it!", replied Calvin patting him on the back and everyone laughed only to be silenced by Mick.

They all grinned sheepishly and mouthed their apologies while Mick glanced at his watch.

He looked upto them and mouthed

"3. 2. 1...now!"

And they all burst into Brody's house shouting their lungs out " Happy Birthday Brody!"

And Brody was up in a shock.

 ** _Brody's POV_**

I woke up startled when I heard the front door slammed open. Believe me, for once I thought it was an attack in my house had I not seen the laughing faces of my friends and "A happy birthday Brody" from their mouths.

My sleep disappeared completely once I saw them all. They remembered.

I got up and was engulfed in a big group hug and that made me very happy. Knowing that my team is here wishing me a happy birthday and getting surprised in the middle of the night was just a dream for me...a beautiful and cheerful dream.

" Thank you guys!", I said once I was out of the hug.

"So, 17 huh?", Hayley teased.

"Yeah, I guess I am getting older", I joked and everyone laughed.

"Hey brody! Here's the cake", exclaimed Redbot and I saw a huge red cake in his hand and I grinned looking at it.

He kept it in front of me and everyone stood around it.

"Now make a wish and blow the candles", said Levi.

I closed my eyes and wished " _May the power protect us all"_ and then I blew out the candles.

Once we all were done eating the cake my friends started grinning at me. I knew in an instant that something was up.

"What now?", I asked amused.

"Something important", Sarah said smiling.

"What is more important than a midnight birthday celebration with me in my PJs", I said laughing.

"Gifts!", exclaimed everyone and they all brought out their gifts.

I took them happily and opened them one by one.

Sarah had brought a very large and beautiful card for me with a wish in her beautiful handwriting

" _To our Red Ranger! You are EPIC! Happy Birthday Brody!"_

I hugged and thanked her and then I opened Preston's gift and found a brand new guitar there. I was so happy seeing it and I thanked Preston so much for that though I found it quite uncomfortable accepting expensive gifts from them.

Then I opened what was given by Calvin. It was small and I knew that it would be something more precious than any luxurious gifts.

I opened it looking at him who had a grin on his face and found a lion shaped keyring there. It amazed me at how much meaning it held for me.

I smiled looking at Calvin and before I could say a thank you he muttered a quick welcome.

Hayley gifted me a skating board with a lion on its surface and I remembered the old days when I used to dream of being a skateboarder.

Levi brought a book for me on martial arts. He knew that my old one was worn out. I was very happy. This was the best day so far.

Now it was the turn of my friend Redbot's gift.

I opened it and found a very beautiful hand crafted photo frame with FRIENDS written on top of it and a photo of Redbot and me in it.

I was overwhelmed with emotions and a tear escaped my eye and I went over to him and hugged him while he shushed me.

"Now. now. My gift!", exclaimed Mick and smirked.

I looked at him confused while the others smirked too.

 ** _Nobody's POV_**

"Guys, please tell me why am I blindfolded and why do I have to be all dressy in the middle of the night?", Brody asked as the others just made him get dressed in a tuxedo and were taking him to the party spot.

"Surprise", said Sarah and Brody groaned.

"Just wait my friend", said Mick and Brody nodded while others smiled.

Once they were at the destination they quickly got out of the van and carried Brody inside.

Once they were all in and the doors closed, they switched off the lights and Mick took out Brody's blindfild.

"What is it? I can't see anything!", Brody complained.

"Open the lights Redbot!", shouted Mick and in a flash the hall was lit.

Brody's eyes grew wide as his mouth flung open and he stared in amazement at the awaiting celebration in front of him.

"Guys...", he trailed off as he examined his surroundings.

There were pictures of them all together all around them. Red ballons, red curtains and everything in red from head to toe. It was as if he was in a dream.

"This can't be true", Brody said slowly engulfing the beauty in front of him.

"Yes, it is my friend, Happy Birthday!", said Mick and Brody grinned looking at him.

"You guys are the best!", Brody said looking at the them.

"But the surprise is not yet complete", smirked Mick.

"What more?", asked Brody confused as the others shrugged.

"You don't know?", he asked again.

" Nope, he didn't tell us", said Levi pointing towards Mick.

"Mick, what is it?", asked Brody.

"So, 1. 2. 3...here you go", said Mick as he opened the front door.

Everyone's eyes grew wide, both in shock and amazement as they saw what was in front of them.

Yes, their eyes were met by all the generations of Power Rangers standing right in front of them...

* * *

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 ** _How was it? Do review and tell me..._**

 ** _See you in the next chapter!_**


	2. The Party and The Blast

**Hello everyone! Thank you so much for the amazing reviews! And to all those too who read my story...you guys are great.**

 **So, here is the new chapter...I hope you enjoy, and please do review!**

 **A/N-I missed some power rangers series in the last update...so I uploaded this chapter again...sorry for that...enjoy!!**

 ** _I don't own any Power Ranger Series_**

 **Chapter 2- The party and the blast**

Surprise lit Brody's eyes as he saw the scene in front of him. It was a dream come true. Seeing the people in front of you, whose legacy you have carried and who are your heroes fro so long, is everyone's dream. The people in front of him, well some of them, have saved the world when Brody was probably not even born. It really felt Epic! All the rangers were in their uniforms, or spandex and as they entered, party poppers were all around, adding several moons to the already magnificent celebration. Brody's eyes watered up because he was so happy that he could not control his happiness. He looked at Mick who had a huge grin on his face. He mouthed a thank you to him who just nodded his head. But it was not just Brody who was surprised, actually all the other ninja steel rangers were equally shocked as well because none of them were at all aware of this surprise.

Brody noticed that the rangers entered in the order the power rangers legacy has passed down, so it meant that it definitely started with the Mighty Morphin Power rangers and ended at Dino Charge. They all entered and stood in front of them as all of them together shouted,"Happy Birthday Brody!"

Brody's as well as others' eyes moved from one ranger team to another. But not every ranger was present there, but surely there was someone from each team. It started with Tommy and Kimberley from **Mighty Morphin Power Ranger** **s,** Aurico and Cestro from **Alien Rangers** , Kat and Tanya from **Zeo Rangers,** Justin and Katherine from **Turbo Rangers,** Andros and Ashley from **In Space** ,Leo, Kendrix and Maya from **Lost Gakaxy,** Carter and Dana from **Lightspeed Rescue** , Wes, Jen and Taylor from **Time Force** , Cole, Alyssa and Taylor from **Wild Force,** Hunter and Tori from **Ninja Storm** , Conner, Kira and Trent from **Dino Thunder** , Sky, Syd and Bridge from **SPD** , Nick and Maddie from **Mystic force** , Mack and Ronnie from **Operation Overdrive** , Casey, Lily and Theo from **Jungle Fury** , Scott, Summer and Dillon from **RPM** , Jayden, Emily and Mike from **Samurai Rangers** , Troy, Jake and Gia from **Megaforce** , and lastly Chase and Riley from **Dino Charge.**

Though they were not all, but the scene was marvelous. Brody was speechless as he stared in awe. Surely, it was the best birthday he had had so far.

"You aren't going to say anything kid?", Tommy asked.

"Um..yeah...thank you!", Brody said nervously.

Everyone laughed and powered down.

"So, let's get the party started!", shouted Sarah and everyone nodded.

Soon, the rangers were engulfed in a world of their own. Gifts were given to Brody and the teams conversed with each other. It was a great discussion area and the power ranger party was so far a huge success.

Tommy and Kimberley were talking to Nick and Maddie and discussing their lives.

"So, you guys are married for 10 years now?", asked Nick.

"Yes", answered Kimberley kissing Tommy on the cheek who smiled in response.

"Wow, I hope to do the same one day", said Maddie and Nick blushed.

"So, how are the other rangers doing?", asked Nick.

"They are all great. All our lives are satisfying and all are married with a kid or two. We too have a young child at home, 5 years old. Life has been great once we finished our duties as power rangers", replied Tommy and everyone nodded.

The **In space rangers** were talking to **SPD rangers.**

"How are you guys doing? Since Grum is finally defeated and all", asked Andros.

"We are all great. Yeah, it was difficult since Jack left and all but yeah, we defeated him at last and have lived in peace since then. I found my love here and everything's been great", said Sky putting an arm around Syd.

"Awww", said Bridge and Andros and Ashley laughed with them.

"Grum was tough to take on, wasn't he?", asked Ashley.

"Yeah, he was, I mean he was so adamant, but a stupid too. His foolish mind caused an end for him only", replied Syd and everyone agreed.

All other rangers were busy as well talking about how the monsters have evolved and how difficult it has become for them to defeat them all hen Mick took the mic and went on the stage above.

"Well, may I have your attention please? Thank you. Happy Birthday Brody, I hope you are enjoying your party so far, and now let's make the party more interesting", said Mick and everyone looked at him confused as well as nervous.

"Now, I want Preston on the stage, Preston please", said Mick and Preston shrugged while he went to the stage. Mick drew out a large bowl with several pieces of paper in it.

"What's that?", asked Mike.

"Well, hold on, mighty green Samurai, I will tell you", replied Mick and Mike pouted only to earn a slap on the hand by Emily who was standing arms in arms with her fiancee Jayden.

"SO, Preston's gonna pull out the papers and it has names of certain ranger couples on it. They are all gonna come center stage and will have to dance", said Mick.

"Okay!", came out the reply.

Mick started pulling out the papers and a grin plastered his face as he started reading out the names.

"Tommy and Kimberley, the power couple"

Everyone cheered as they came in the center.

"Adam and Tanya"

"Carter and Dana"

"Mack and Ronnie"

"Jayden and Emily"

"Jake and Gia"

and lastly...Mick's eyes grew wide when he read the name...he didn't know who put it there

"Um...Sarah and Brody?", he said as Preston busted out in laughter and the other ninja steel rangers joined them too while Brody an Sarah turned red.

But they agreed at last and joined all the others in the dance.

Every ranger was enjoying the dance in the middle and were having their drinks as well. Jake and Gia were kissing passionately in the middle of the hall swaying in each others arms, Tommy and Kimberley were smiling at each other , Jayden held Emily softly and were both lost in their own world, Brody and Sarah were just blushing like crazies and the others were all swiftly dancing to the soft music. When the song ended, they all clapped and smiled.

"It's time for the cake", shouted Hayley once everyone was gathered.

"Again?", Brody asked.

"So, what were you expecting? No cake? On a birthday?", asked Calvin, mad and Brody stepped back while the others laughed seeing the red ranger frightened.

"Now , make a wish", said Sarah as Brody went to blow the candles. He nodded and made a wish smiling. " _May we all remain as happy as we are today"_

He then took the knife and was about to cut the cake when suddenly they heard a loud bang and within a few seconds the roof of the hall was gone in a blast.

"What's that?", asked Mick as everyone tried to shield themselves from the broken pieces falling down.

But before anyone could reply, all their morphers went off at the same time...

"This can't be happening...", said Tommy as the rangers looked at each other.

 **To be continued...**

 **Do tell me how was it? and Do review...next chapter would be up soon...**

 **See ya!**


	3. Fight again?

_**Hello everyone!**_

 _ **It's been many days on this story and finally it's time for the new chapter. Sorry if I kept you waiting...my apologies.**_

 _ **So here is the new chapter, tell me how is it and please do review:) I love every reviewer from the bottom of my heart, they make me so happy:)**_

 _ **An important Author's note at the end of the chapter. Do read!**_

* * *

 _ **I don't own PR. The idea was of Retro Mania. Cheers!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3-Fight again?**_

"This can't be happening...", said Tommy as the rangers looked at each other.

"Why is it even happening?", asked Conner, concern written over his face.

"The signals are near the Summer Cove Mall", pointed Jayden out as the leader of different teams nodded their head.

"But the monsters of our period as a ranger are finished for good", said Kimberley.

"Well that's true, but it's time to kick some monster ass again I guess", said Jake lightening the mood a bit. The other rangers nodded.

"Summon your teams, in five minutes at Summer Cove mall", said Tommy as he himself nodded at Kimberley who called the other team members.

The Ninja Steel Rangers were about to take out their morphers as well when they were interrupted by Dana.

"Whoa! Whoa! Calm down kids, you can enjoy the birthday party. We will take care of this business. Chill. It's Brody's birthday, enjoy and party", Dana said with a smile and the other past rangers nodded their heads at her suggestion.

But this suggestion wasn't something accepted gladly by the Ninja Steel Rangers. They too were Power Rangers after all and protecting the city and the world is their responsibility as of now. They felt like the responsibility was being snatched away from them.

"No, we will also come. Saving everyone is our topmost priority, birthdays are not", said Sarah with an annoyed look on her face as the other Ninja Steel rangers nodded their heads as well, hands folded on their chest.

"Take it easy kids, we have got it covered. Besides, we are experienced, it would help to destroy the monster easily", said Andros winking at his teammates and fellow rangers, only for Brody to growl at them and Mick keeping a hand on his shoulder and shaking his head lightly to avoid the fight that could happen.

"I think, we will let you handle it. Come on Brody, it's your birthday", said Mick and the Ninja Steel rangers shared unbelieving looks. How can Mick agree on not helping?

"Mick?", said Preston, annoyed at Mick.

"Go kids, you are wasting your night", said Tommy.

The Ninja Steel rangers snorted and moved away with heavy footsteps whispering something among themselves, clearly upset.

"They aren't happy about leaving", said Scott.

"Don't worry, they deserve to be enjoy, now let's go and fulfill our duties once again", said Sky as he smiled. Everyone was too excited to be able to fight again. It created a new wave of energy in them to be able to morph again.

* * *

 _All right then, IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!_

 _And now...IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!_

 _POWER RANGERS ZEO!_

 _SHIFT INTO TURBO!Alright! POWER RANGERS TURBO!_

 _LET'S ROCKET!_

 _GO GALACTIC!_

 _LIGHTSPEED RESCUE!_

 _TIME FOR TIME FORCE! POWER RANGERS TIME FORCE!_

 _WILD ACCESS! HA!_

 _NINJA STORM! RANGER FORM! HA!_

 _DINO THUNDER, POWER UP! HA!_

 _SPD EMERGENCY!_

 _MAGICAL SOURCE, MYSTIC FORCE!_

 _OVERDRIVE ACCELERATE!_

 _JUNGLE BEAST, SPIRIT UNLEASHED!_

 _RPM! GET IN GEAR!_

 _SAMURAIZER! GO GO SAMURAI!_

 _IT'S MORPHIN' TIME! GO GO MEGAFORCE!_

 _DINO CHARGER READY! ENERGIZE! HA! UNLEASH THE POWER!_

19 ranger teams stood in front of the monster who was scaring the people away, all fully morphed, furious, energized and ready to fight.

"Back off Monster!", shouted the leaders of the respective teams together.

"Oh I see, so many power rangers! More fun to fight! By the way I am Pinballister", said the monster laughing. It was ferocious looking, with a red face, 2 big goofy eyes, a large body with a pinball machine structure at the middle and a long extended arm. It was covered in green algae like structure.

"We are not interested in talking. We are interested in finishing you!", shouted Tommy.

"Well, well, well, old cannot fight. Aren't your knees weak?", mocked Pinballister and laughed.

To this, the Megaforce rangers took their chance and attacked the monster. Troy, Emma, Gia, Jake, followed by Noah and Orion and the monster stumbled back.

"Woah! Woah! Hold on. What about this?", said the monster as he pressed a button on his body and several large balls erupted out from one of his arms aiming at the ranger teams and creating a blast that sent the rangers flying and crashing. The monster clapped his hands in victory and laughed.

The Lightspeed Rescue team took the chance to get up fast and attacked. However, they chose to attack at the same time and then nodded towards the RPM team and Scott took the lead to guide his team and shoot blasters in the monsters direction. The monster was a bit affected by the Lightspeed Rescue team but was alarmed before the RPM rangers could attack and shot more balls at the approaching team, but before the balls could hit the team, five spin swords and one Barracuda Blade stopped them. The Samurai Rangers diverted the balls in the other direction and The Lost Galaxy and Turbo Rangers attacked the monster from behind that sent him tumbling sideways where he was met by attacks from In Space and Ninja Storm Rangers.

Pinballister threw them back and made a fly to the top of the building and started throwing balls into all directions again.

* * *

The Ninja Steel team sat in a restaurant with glum expressions on their faces and cupcakes in front of them.

"I don't even want to eat", said Sarah pushing the cupcake from in front of her.

"It's Brody's birthday, come on guys!", said Preston.

"Don't say that you wanna enjoy when there is an attack outside", snapped Calvin.

"Woah calm down, the other rangers are there", replied Mick and Brody's head snapped up.

"Yes they are, but we are the current rangers. It's our responsibility to protect the city and the world. And who knows if they would be able to drag their old asses enough to fight a monster. The MMPR are old enough to be grandparents for God's sake. Besides, they have not even morphed for a long time", shouted Brody and everyone's eyes grew wide.

"Dude calm down...they will be fine", said Hayley looking into Brody's eyes.

"Yes, but this just doesn't feel right", he replied sighing.

"Yes he is right you know", said Levi and Redbot nodded in agreement.

"Guys relax, they will contact us if they would require our help, just enjoy", said Mick to lighten up the mood.

"Sure, the 19 experienced teams would call us, the newest one to help", replied Brody sarcastically and snorted and Mick knew that the discussion is not gonna be a great one when the rangers would return.

* * *

"We gotta stop him!", shouted Casey and the rangers too jumped to the top of the building.

The SPD rangers transformed into the S.W.A.T mode and attacked the monster while The Dino Charge rangers were quick enough to distract him once again so that the Mighty Morphin Rangers could take their chance to attack him.

"We have to destroy the arm to prevent the balls", said Jayden and he summoned the Bullzooka blaster to aim at it's arm and within seconds it was blasted into a million pieces.

"My arm!", shouted the monster ," You are so gonna pay for it!"

With this said he shouted or rather roared loudly that sent an electric wave of energy towards the rangers.

"Jump sideways and attack!", shouted Wess and the rangers followed. They successfully escaped the attack and teams rolled on either sides, and the Jungle Fury rangers, the Operation Overdrive rangers from one side and Alien and the Zeo teams attacked from the other side. It took a combined effort from the Wild Force team, the Time force team , the Dino Thunder team and the Mystic force team to weaken any strength left in the monster.

"One final attack to finish it for good", declared Tommy and the teams nodded.

They all summoned all of their powers and all the 19 teams fired with all their strengths towards the monster.

"No!", he shouted before he erupted in flames finishing for good.

The monster didn't grow again because the energy and intensity of the attack was enough to destroy him once and for all.

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **The tension between the rangers has started.**_

 _ **So, how was it? I hope you all like it...do review and tell me your opinions.**_

 _ **One important thing (Author's note)- Guys I know that I brought just a few rangers into the scene in the previous chapter. That was because I chose them randomly because there are so many. It was not practically possible to include every one of them and couples are exactly not a thing to focus on in this story. I know you all love different rangers and different teams, but as a writer, it's difficult for me to include everything together. So I apologize for that. I hope you understand what I am trying to say.**_

 _ **And if you want a specific couple together from any team, do PM me and I will write a separate one-shot on that couple for you:)**_

 _ **So...do review and see you in the next chapter!**_


	4. Together

**Hey, this is the last chapter, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **The idea belongs to Retro Mania and taken from Extreme ghostbusters episode. No copyright infringement intended. I don't own PRS/PRSS.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4-Together**

The Ninja steel rangers were hanging out in a park with glum looks on their faces. Brody stared into nothing, Preston was lost reading a book, well just flipping the pages, Sarah sat beside Brody drinking juice, Calvin and Hayley were drawing something, while Levi and Mick were trying to solve a puzzle together. Everyone knew they wanted a discussion badly, on everything that happened, how the previous rangers snatched their responsibilities and took it in their own hands, how bad and hurt they felt and how disappointed they all were. But all were in a wait of someone to start of a conversation, no one dared to speak about it and this made it more uncomfortable to discuss.

"Um...about that day", started Sarah as she looked towards other rangers and tears welled up everyone' eyes.

"Betrayed!", shouted Brody.

"Not fair!", said Mick and Levi together.

"Rude!", said Calvin and Hayley.

"Well yeah...", Sarah said with a shrug afraid of the reactions.

"What do they think of themselves? Don't think we can handle such a simple attack? We have been killing monsters for so long", said Mick.

"Exactly! They are just poking their noses in our business. Their sorry old ass is not strong enough to handle such dangerous monsters. The can get killed", said Hayley as a matter of fact and everyone nodded.

"Yeah, but the question still remains, will they come to fight every time a monster attacks? Then why are we even there with goddamn morphers?!", shouted Levi.

"Calm down guys...it's fine and we won't let them fight next time. It's our responsibility now and we have to show them that we are strong enough to handle these kind of monsters on our own", said Brody looking towards his teammates.

"But how do you intend to convince them? That Tommy Oliver sort of like governs them and all. He is like a God of power rangers or something", said Sarah clearly annoyed.

"Yeah, I will have to talk to them about that. Don't worry. All fights would be ours", said Brody just as their morphers went off.

"Guess it's time!", said Levi and Brody nodded while he called Tommy.

( **Tommy** / _Brody_ )

" **Hello**?"

 _"Hello Tommy it's Brody"_

 **"Oh hello Brody. Guess there is an attack, need our help kiddos?"**

Brody clenched his teeth at this and let out a sigh.

 _"No sir, just wanted to tell you that we, mean the Ninja Steel Rangers, will be handling this attack on our own. Your help is not encouraged"_

 **"But what if it's a dangerous attack. You could die"**

 _"Don't we fight death every day as rangers sir? And as rangers we are as adamant on saving the earth as you all are. But I guess it's time to give your knees a bit of rest "_

 **"Well are you sure?"**

 _"As sure as I am of destroying this monster sir. Thank you"_

 **"Well good luck then. I will inform the others as well of your decision"**

 _"Okay"_

"It's time!", said Brody to his teammates as they headed towards the location of the attack. The rangers arrived morphed at the place and saw a white coloured monster eating metal and people running here and there.

"Hey you!", shouted Brody as the rangers took the position.

"Hahaha! Rangers, nice to meet you. Want some metal?", laughed the monster.

"Well you need some blasts I guess", said Sarah as the Ninja steel rangers blasted with their ninja blasters.

The battle grew intense and intense with both rangers and the monster giving trouble to each other. This was a tough one. It took around an hour but finally the rangers knocked down the monster and he blasted in flames before shouting,"I will be back!"

"Wow! We did it", clapped Hayley.

"I said it before, we could do that. This will shut up the mouths of those old rangers for sure and they will learn to keep their mouths shut for mow", said Brody as they all headed home.

It was next day, and all the rangers were all happy about the last fight and luckily they didn't hear from the past rangers at all. But all of their happiness came crashing down when their morphers went off again.

"Not again!", groaned Mick as the rangers gathered together.

"Let's go!", said Brody as they rushed towards the attack site. To their uttermost surprise, the monster they defeated was back and eating metal once again. The only difference was that now it was not just a single monster, but two together, twice the problem.

"What?", said Sarah as she eyed the monster ,"Can't happen"

"Hey monster! Back to be defeated once again?", shouted Levi and the monsters turned towards them.

"Hahaha! Rangers, I promised I would be back so here I am, this time with a twin", he laughed.

"Twice the fun to defeat you", said Hayley as they fought both of them. Once again, the rangers attacked furiously and destroyed both the monsters within an hour. But they happiness after the fight was very short lived as the monsters grew out of the ash once again, this time three monsters. The rangers were all confused but still kept on fighting and defeating them. Evrytime the monsters returned, increasing in numbers and the rangers were growing tired and were on the verge of defeat when a blast from another direction sent the monsters flying. The rangers turned to look at the source and to their uttermost disgust and surprise, there stood the previous rangers.

There stood Tommy Oliver(Green ranger), Rocky DeSantos(Red Ranger), Katherine Hillard(Pink Turbo), T.J. Johnson(Blue space), Wesley(Time force red), Trent(White Dino), Gemma(Ranger operator series Silver), Antonio(Gold Samurai), Gia(Yellow megaforce) and Koda(dino charge blue).

"Thought you needed some help!", shouted Tommy.

"Thought I told you to stay away!", shouted Brody as he came face to face with Tommy, both threatening each other.

"Guys! We need to fight the monsters!", said T.J. and separated them.

"Hahaha! More to defeat!", said the monster as he fired at them. The rangers ducked the attack and the fight began once again.

But this time, the rangers were fighting more within themselves than the monster and were losing so far. An argument here and an argument there One attack from the monster and Tommy was in the air hanging from the bridge when a hand caught him. It was Brody.

"Thank you!", said Tommy a bit bitterly.

"See old man, better we fight this monster together than fighting each other", snapped Brody back.

"Don't' call me that and yeah let's do this", replied Tommy.

"But I have a condition…", said Sarah from behind.

"What?", asked Katherine.

"That you will leave the battles on us from now on and won't interfere", said Mick.

"But, we are helping…", started T.J. but Hayley cut him off.

"No, discouraging us more. You have to understand that we are the current generation to fight the monsters and we know how to hold that responsibility. It's okay to guide us but not fighting our battles for us. You will have to teach us the fish and not give us an already caught one. I hope you understand sir", said Brody.

Tommy thought for a moment and nodded.

"I guess you are right kid. You are all smart and know you responsibility. We promise not to interfere from now on but you will have to promise to consult us whenever you are stuck somewhere as well", he said.

"Sure", replied the ninja steel rangers and smiled.

"Now let's do this together", said Tommy and the rangers took their positions. And with all of them together it wasn't difficult to fight the monster.

"It multiplies on metal. I see a point on its body. Hit there and it will be gone", said Levi and the rangers nodded, all attacking the spot and the monsters burst into flames. Luckily, that was a correct observation and it didn't grow again.

"Victory!", clapped everyone as the rangers hugged each other.

It was true…UNITED WE STAND, DIVIDED WE FALL.

* * *

 _ **The end.**_

* * *

 _ **I hope you enjoyed...do review!**_


End file.
